Orlando Beach Boarding School
by makeupjunkie
Summary: Bella comes to a new school and becomes friends with Alice. Alice's BF Edward is Bella's best friend from elementary school. Bella starts to fall in love with Jasper, Alice's brother, but what happens if Jasper has a girlfriend? AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Read and enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

Same old, same old. Dad was too occupied to take me to my new school. As usual.

This is the seventh school I've been to, and I'm only in my junior year.

School 1-George Washington Elementary School, Grade 1, 2, and 3, Little Rock, Arkansas. I was also born there.

School 2-General Vancouver Elementary School, Grade 4, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

School 3-Forks Elementary School, Grade 5, Forks, Washington.

School 4-Salt Lake City Preparatory Middle School, Grades 6 and 7, Salt Lake City, Utah. Dad's dad, Grandfather, lives there.

School 5-Sedona Red Rock High School, Grades 8 and 9, Sedona, Arizona. My favourite place to stay so far, it's really beautiful there.

School 6-Tuscany Preparatory College, sophomore year, Tuscany, Italy. My second favourite place. The food is amazing and the people are even better.

School 7-My new school, Orlando Beach Boarding School, junior year (at least), Vero Beach, Florida. My bets are calling on me moving to another school next year.

The limo pulled up to the front. Dad's annoying assistant, Carl Messer, started talking and opened the door for me. "Miss Swan, the driver will take your bags to your dorm. You are in Montgomery Dorm, Floor 5, Room 236. Your dad said to remind you that he loves you very much." His preppy nasal voice announced. I rolled my eyes. Whenever I was with him, Dad never actually told me he loved me. It was just a small formality of words. What he really meant was: "Since I'm rich and famous, you get to use my love by spending whatever you want on your credit cards. If you don't, I will get very pissed off because it means you don't think I love you."

I took the elevator with his private driver, Mike. He had at least two of my bags in each of his hands and one on his back. How he managed to open the door through all of that, I don't know. I dropped my gold-plated Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses on the plastic counter and scoured the dorm room for any fault, while Mike went and dropped my bags in another room and departed.

There was a small kitchen area to my immediate right. All of the counters and the fridge were white, whilst the rest of the appliances were a stainless steel. In front of me, there was a love chair with a fireplace and balcony entrance. To the left of that was my bedroom.

When I entered the bedroom, I gasped. It was beautiful! The walls were painted a watercolour melon, and there was a king size bed in the middle of the room. Mike must've already put my covers on because the bed was covered in white sheets with a watercolour-type pink/red poppy at the end with the same colour pillows.

I walked onto the balcony, took a deep breath, and surveyed the view.

I could see the WHOLE city from this balcony! It was facing all the beautiful ceilings of the houses in Orland Beach and the ocean itself. It was a magnificent cerulean colour and stretched for eons.

The bathroom had the same type of characteristics as my bedroom. Not much to describe a bathroom. I set up my vanity mirror in my bedroom and began unpacking.

**3 hours later**

I stuffed the last of my bags in the second closet and went to my closet to change my outfit. I tapped my chin and decided on a white t-shirt, black leggings, and an animal print scarf, all from Jade Sherade. It was one of the stores in a large pool that my dad owned. He pretty much called me his walking advertisement.

A spray of Nina Ricci Love perfume and I was walking down the hallway for something to eat at the food court. According to my dorm map, that should be about seven minutes away.

I passed through the lobby and looked in the mirror. Shit! I had forgotten to hide my blue streak. I took a Coach head scarf from my purse and wrapped it around my head as a headband to hide it. Perfect.

I was walking along a pathway when I smacked into a solid, brick wall. Weird. When I fell down, I realized this wall had arms that caught me.

I looked up into the amber eyes of someone I knew all too well.

"Edward!" I squealed with delight and jumped up and down. He went to George Washington with me in Grades 1-3.

"Bella?" he asked. "Oh my god, it's you! I haven't seen you in... six years!" His tic-tac grin spread across his face.

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF HIM! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" a little pixie tapped angrily on my shoulder and looked up at me with fury.

"Ouch!" I yelped. She might've been tiny, but she was strong!

"Alice, calm down!" Edward pleaded. So this pixie had a name. Alice. "She was my best friend in grades 1-3. Remember?"

Realization and horror struck her face. "Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry! I'm Alice! I like shopping! I like you. Edward's told me a lot about you. Will you be my friend? Do you want to go shopping sometime? Do you? Do you?" she asked all in one breath while jumping up and down.

"Whoa, yes! Fine!"

"Okay! How about next Saturday at ten? I'll meet in front of your dorm, okay? Bye!" she said and dragged Edward off on the path I came from. I snickered a little and sat down on a park bench. I closed my eyes and laid my legs out.

A few minutes later, I heard an 'Oof!' and felt something hit my ankle. I popped my eyes open to see a girl with black hair lying outstretched on the ground in front of my legs. I gasped and immediately helped her up.

"I'm so sorry! I'm Bella, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her as she got up.

"No, I'm fine," she spoke in a soft voice. She had olive-toned skin and shoulder-length curly black hair. "I'm Angela. I gotta go, but I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Sure, see ya!"

I stayed on the park bench for a few more minutes and then I decided to go to Main Street instead.

**At an Italian gelato bar called 'La Bella Italia'**

I walked in and took a deep breath. Finally, an Italian gelato bar! All the good Italian food in Italy rubbed off on me. I wouldn't settle for grocery store bought gelato. I gazed hungrily at all the types of gelato they had. Pistachio, mint, all kinds of fruits, and even doughnut flavoured! I settled for raspberry and pressed the bell on top of the counter. The girl from the back came out.

"What may I help-oh, Bella!" Angela said with a smile.

"Is this where you were running off to?" I added with a grin.

"Yeah," she laughed. "So you must go to Orlando Beach?"

"Yeah, it's my first day," I admitted.

"That's great! I go there too. So what flavour do you want?"

"Medium raspberry, please," I went up the counter, paid, and dropped a five in the tip jar.

"Thanks! See you around!" she said as she smiled and we both waved at each other.

As I left the store, some guy ran into me and my gelato fell to the ground. Thankfully, it landed right side up so I could still eat it. I bent to the ground to pick it up, but the guy who smacked into me had the same idea. However, he got there first.

"I'm so sorry," he said in an adorable Southern drawl as he handed it to me. He lifted his head up to look me and all I could see were his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its related characters. I would also much appreciate reviews, even short ones. Enjoy! :)**

It took me a couple seconds to snap out of my trance. "Oh no, it's fine. At least it didn't land on me," I said with a little laugh.

"Yeah. See you around," he added with a lazy grin over his shoulder. I walked quickly back to my dorm and nearly walked into Alice and Edward, who were sitting on the steps awaiting me.

"Bella! Hey! Edward and I were right about to head to dinner and we thought you should join us and introduce you to some of our friends?"

"Oh no, I just had some gelato." I said gratefully. "Thanks for the offer though."

I thought I nearly saw smoke pour out of her ears. "Well too bad, because that wasn't really a question!" She grabbed my hand and started walking off to the general cafeteria.

"Is she always like this?" I asked only half joking to Edward, who was trailing right behind us.

"Oh, you have no idea," he said, laughing.

The walk lasted a few minutes. The cafeteria was located at the end of the strip of residential buildings referred to as "The Row" on campus. It was open-air in a large square shape with seating for at least 200 in small tables throughout. There were already a multitude of students lounging around and eating. Alice finally let go of the death grip she had on my hand.

"Edward, I'll go and find the others. How about you show Bella around and get us some food?" Edward confirmed with a quick nod of his head and showed me to one of their food stations.

"This is Café 150," he mentioned. "All of the food made here only has ingredients from 150 miles around us. It's the best choice, in my opinion." He grabbed two trays of their meal and I grabbed one for myself, as we saw Alice waving frantically to us from another table.

We went to go join her and found two other people sitting at the table as well. One was slim, blonde, and female, while the other was big, burly, and brunette male. The blonde smiled at me and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, Alice's sister," she said as we shook hands. "This idiot here is my boyfriend Emmett."

"Hey, I resent that!" Emmett said with a grin. "If you couldn't already tell, I'm Emmett and I'm fabulous!" His outburst caused our whole table to laugh as we sat down.

After we finished our dinner, we all walked back along the row. Alice and Rosalie invited me back to their room for girl talk. They ended up both being on my same floor, except at the other end of the hall.

"TA-DA!" Alice announced with a flourish as she unlocked their room. It was bedecked in purple, glitter, and sparkles everywhere. There was not one surface that was not covered in any of those three things.

We plopped down on three fuzzy pillows in their living room area. "So, how are you liking it here? Anything interesting happen on your first day here?" Rosalie smiled.

I immediately thought back to the guy with blue eyes from the gelato shop and smiled. "OOH, THERE'S A GUY!" Alice squealed. "Tell us EVERYTHING!"

"Okay," I smiled sheepishly. "There was this guy I ran into earlier today, literally, when I went to get gelato. We didn't really say much to each other, but we shared this look, and I just don't know. This sounds completely ridiculous." I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh come on, girl. Crushes ALWAYS start with the look," Rosalie laughed. "How else do you think I got attracted to Emmett for? His dashingly smart brains?" We couldn't hold in our chortles after that as well all erupted in laughter.

The conversation didn't really switch much from the topic of boys after that. A while later, Alice poked me in the shoulder. "Hate to be the killjoy, but we have a curfew of 11 on school nights. If we get in trouble one more time this month, our dorm advisor is going to kill us!"

"No problem Alice. See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow, hopefully during classes!" Alice and Rosalie both waved to me as I left their room.

Soon after settling down into my covers, I drifted off, lulled into sleep, apprehensive about my first full school day.


End file.
